


And the World Has Somehow Shifted [FANART]

by TanithLowe



Series: Idiots In Space [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Still Can't Draw, M/M, Naberrie Blooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithLowe/pseuds/TanithLowe
Summary: Din Djarin and Luke Skywalker have a Tangled Moment. Rapunzle whomst?"Luke smiles softly, his heart hammering, and catches a light whiff of floral perfume. He sits up slightly to see the heavy bulbs on the gorsa trees begin to bloom, and nudges Din to look while he settles back down. “They’re starting.” - Excerpt from Naberrie Blooms
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Idiots In Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181501
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86





	And the World Has Somehow Shifted [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombified419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Naberrie Blooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946160) by [zombified419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419). 



> Ayyy lmao still cannot do fancy things on my very old software and very free mobile app. 
> 
> Anatomy... I don't know her? All my homies (me) hate drawing hands (and clothes) because we (I) cannot draw in perspective. 
> 
> I wish this had more pixels because then it would look so much better, but _alas ___
> 
> _"And at last I see the light  
>  And it's like the fog has lifted  
> And at last I see the light  
> And it's like the sky is new  
> And it's warm and real and bright  
> And the world has somehow shifted  
> All at once everything is different  
> Now that I see you" _\- I See The Light, Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi [Tangled]__  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Luke is an emo and dresses all in black but I took artistic licence because it's hard to show variations in shade without a blending tool. So I dressed him like the OG Space Twink instead.
> 
> I had applications I needed to finish today but got in a drawing haze, c'est la vie. 
> 
> Anyway, once more a big thank you to Zombified419 for such a kickass story, and such lovely vivid descriptions that have actually inspired me to _art _for the first time in years.__


End file.
